Changes, For Better or Worse?
by kwarbler
Summary: What happens when Miranda comes back to town before the start of high school to find her two best friends are now dating each other? **EPILOGUE ADDED**
1. Ch 1, Welcome Home

Summertime Changes  
  
What happens when Miranda comes back to town after her visit to Mexico to find her two best friends, dating each other?  
  
Written by Starcraze  
  
A/N- This is my first Lizzie McGuire fic, so please be kind. You can give me flames if you really want. Also please be warned, this fic focuses on Miranda and her issues more than the L/G romance. L/G are important characters, but their relationship isn't really explored. Oh, and Ethan might be a bit out of character.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but you already knew that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Miranda Sanchez was back. Not happy, but back. After spending the past five months in Mexico with her sick grandmother and missing the end of middle school, she had been so excited.coming back and starting high school with her two best friends, Lizzie McGuire and David "Gordo" Gordon. Coming back to what she knew. She had missed them so much when she was gone. And now here she was, sitting in the Digital Bean. Alone and probably destined to be that way forever. Things sure had changed while she was gone.  
  
Miranda took a sip from her ice tea and stared down at the new ping sparkly plastic ring on her finger. "Is it me, or did everyone grow up while I was gone?" she mumbled to herself. She looked around the room, filled with people she had known practically all of her life. Couples, holding hands, kissing, laughing. Apparently "dating" was the new in thing to do. And there in the corner was the worst one of all, Lizzie and Gordo.holding hands and being all cute. Being a couple.  
  
Funny, she remembered the day she came home vividly. As her car pulled up to the house, Lizzie and Gordo were there waiting for her. Miranda ran to them jumping up and down the whole way. As the three best friends hugged, they chattered excitedly about nothing really. Lizzie and Gordo asked about her grandmother, who was now doing fine.  
  
After they had calmed down a bit, over lunch, Miranda had started to notice a few changes. Lizzie and Gordo kept exchanging looks and casually finding ways to touch one another. Gordo especially seemed distant from Miranda and there was some sort of closeness between the other two Miranda couldn't quite put her finger on.  
  
Miranda put down her peanut butter and banana sandwich, and old favorite of hers and Gordos. "Guys-spill.what's up with you two?" She looked pointedly at her friends.  
  
Lizzie smiled and started to stammer as only she could do. "Up? There's nothing up." Miranda knew that look in Lizzie's eyes. Something was up. Finally Gordo opened his mouth. "Lizzie, we should tell her. We owe it to Miranda to be honest and truthful with her." He gave Lizzie's hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Okay", Lizzie began. "Here goes. Me and Gordo are sort of dating", she spit out.  
  
Miranda's eyes flew open with shock as she knocked over her chair. "Sort of dating? What does sort of dating mean anyway? How long.when.WHY?" Miranda knew she was getting loud, but just what was going on here.  
  
"It just happened Miranda. Really. Around the time of graduation, but I think it had been building for awhile. It's just that we finally realized the intensity of our emotions when you were gone", Gordo stated.  
  
Miranda picked up her chair and sat back down staring at her sandwich, trying to absorb the whole situation. "So you're saying I was in your way before, of you two getting together. Good to know", she quipped.  
  
Lizzie grabbed Miranda's arm. "No, you have to believe me. It's not like that. You were, still are my best friend. I could never hurt you on purpose.  
  
"Ditto", Gordo added.  
  
"And you didn't tell me?", Miranda asked.  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo. "We just thought it would be better to wait until you came back. You had enough to deal with with your grandmother."  
  
Miranda looked down at the table and asked the question she was scared to ask. "So what happens now? I mean with us. We can't still all be best friends."  
  
Gordo looked at Miranda and then Lizzie. "We can, but it will just be different. I guess we'll just have to see what happens when school starts next week. But I got to go, I promised my dad I'd watch this documentary on Aboriginal mating rituals with him this afternoon."  
  
Gordo stood to leave as did Lizzie. "Yea, I um.promised my mom I'd clean my room or I can't hang out tonight". She hugged Miranda again. "I'm glad you're home. Call you later and we'll talk".  
  
And then Miranda remembered, they were gone. Gordo and Lizzie together. And she was alone. She had gone up to her room and cried, which was something she rarely ever did and prided herself on not doing. But after the emotional roller coaster she'd been riding for the past several months with her grandmother's illness, it was something she'd been doing more and more as of late.  
  
She knew Lizzie and Gordo weren't trying to hurt her, but that's the way it felt. They had always been best friends, the three of them. They shared everything-gossip, advice, cupcakes. Miranda had other school friends, but she didn't really hang out with them. Lizzie, Gordo and her were the Three Musketeers and she didn't want that to change. Miranda grabbed a tissue to dry her eyes.  
  
And here it was, a week later and she was still miserable. She had barely seen her "best friends" and she had no classes with either of them at their new school. Oh, but wait, Kate Saunders was in every one of her classes. Just her luck.  
  
Miranda glances at Lizzie and Gordo again. Now they were staring dreamily at each other over a piece of apple pie they were sharing. She was happy for them, sort of, and she wasn't totally surprised that they were dating. Gordo had always been Lizzie's friend before hers, always took Lizzie's side in fights, always complimenting her and boosting her morale when she got down on herself. Miranda had noticed some things in the past year or two-how upset Lizzie got when Gordo had starting seeing Brooke, how upset Lizzie was when Gordo tried going to high school early. She had seen Gordo get jealous when Lizzie dated Ronnie. But Miranda really hadn't thought anything would come of it, not yet anyway.  
  
Plus, the first day of school had been horrific. Everybody knew about Lizzie and Gordo of course and kept giving Miranda these sympathetic looks all day long. Lizzie and Gordo were nowhere to be seen and she had to put up with Kate and her cheerleading buddies all day. When they had to pair up in gym class, for the first time in Miranda's life she had no one to turn to. Mr. Parsons, the PE teacher had taken pity on her and been her partner for volleyball drills.  
  
So here, she was, at the Digital Bean by herself. She had never felt quite this pathetic before.  
  
"Um, Excuse me?"  
  
Miranda looked up to see Evan Brands, one of the football jocks staring down on her. "Yes?"  
  
"Umm", Evan said slowly. "I was wondering, since you're alone and all."  
  
Miranda smiled. Maybe her day was about to get better.  
  
"Can I take this extra chair over to my table? My girlfriend need a place to sit", Evan finished triumphantly.  
  
Miranda's face fell. "Take the stupid chair", she muttered as she grabbed her book bag and stormed out the door. She needed air and she could feel months of emotions welling up inside of her. The last thing she needed was to start crying in front of everyone. Tears wet her eyes threatening to fall down her cheeks. Great. Now besides being known as a friendless loser she would also be known in high school as a crybaby friendless loser. This was not her day. 


	2. Ch 2, Not What She Expected

Changes-For Better or Worse?  
  
Written By Starcraze  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own them. Don't Sue  
  
Hope you guys enjoy. Please review.  
  
Chapter 2- Not What She Expected  
  
Miranda ran in the direction of her house. She just wanted to get home and climb into bed, which was about all she'd done for the past week. It was so unlike her. Funny thing, she was always the first one who was up for anything and for the past week she'd done nothing.  
  
She was running so fast that she almost didn't see the bicycle that was heading straight for her.  
  
"Miranda! Watch Out!", the bicyclist yelled.  
  
Miranda jumped out of the way, dropping her bag, and continued to watch out of breath as the bicycle came to a halt just a few inches away from her. She knew that voice. It was none other than Ethan Craft, the most popular guy from Hillridge High, and the guy that she and Lizzie had had a crush on forever.  
  
"Hey Cinderella", Ethan called. "You should try to watch where you're going."  
  
"I could say the same to you", Miranda huffed. "You almost took me out." Her voice was trembling as she tried to regain her breath.  
  
Ethan got off his bike. "Sorry. Won't happen again. Scout's honor." He flashed Miranda the scout symbol and gave her a slight smile that showed off his dimple perfectly.  
  
If it were any other time in her life Miranda would have melted instantly at the sight, but not now. She didn't care. She picked up her fallen backpack and pushed by Ethan. "See ya", she called out behind her as she resumed her path home.  
  
Ethan got back on his bike and rode up the spunky girl he'd known or more specifically known of for most of his life. "What's up with you Sanchez? You're acting weird, all upset like."  
  
"It's not really any of your business", she retorted. Great, now Miranda was being mean and losing friends she didn't even have.  
  
Ethan stopped the bike. "Is it your grandma? Is she okay?"  
  
Miranda turned and eyed Ethan strangely. "How do you.you know about that? I mean, where I was."  
  
"Of course", Ethan shrugged. "I'm not that dumb. I noticed you hadn't been around for awhile and Gordon told me that."  
  
"Gordon", Miranda scowled "has a big mouth." She looked up and saw a look of confusion pass over Ethan's face causing her to soften. Ethan didn't really deserve her wrath. "My grandma's better now. Thanks for asking."  
  
"Good to hear, but what's up with you and Gordo?"  
  
"Nothing really", she stammered. "Everything is just peachy", Miranda replied a bit too cheerfully. Maybe if she just acted normally, Ethan would take the hint and leave it alone.  
  
Ethan stared of into space. "I know it's kinda hard when all your friends are dating. I dunno what I'd do if my best friends were dating each other."  
  
Miranda stared hard at Ethan. For the hottest dumbest guy alive, he was being pretty perceptive.  
  
Ethan punched her lightly on the arm. "It'll be okay. They're still your friends though it might not seem like it right now."  
  
Miranda relented. "What do you know about it?"  
  
He cracked a smile. "Just it's tough when everybody's got someone but you and you're friends aren't exactly what you thought."  
  
"Hey buddy, if you're talking about me I don't need anyone and especially don't need advice on friends from someone who couldn't even be my friend during a stupid seventh grade wedding project."  
  
Ethan eyed her up and down. "Chill Sanchez. I was talking about me. And you told me off pretty well at our reunion Mrs. Doctor Ethan Craft", he joked.  
  
"You?", Miranda countered in disbelief. "You could have any girl you want. You're popular and a jock and."  
  
"And what?", Ethan questioned. "Sure, girls stare at me and whisper behind my back. But when I try to talk to them they stammer and act all dumb and stuff, twirling their hair and giggling. I don't need that."  
  
"But what about you and Kate? I know I've been gone for awhile, but I thought you guys were close." Ethan rolled his eyes. "Kate, she's no friend of mine."  
  
Miranda placed her bag down and moved to sit on the curb. She motioned for Ethan to sit. "Sorry, I always thought you had it so easy." Miranda ducked her head sheepishly. "I'm also sorry for being one of those dumb girls fawning over you." She thought back to the all the times she and Lizzie had gone crazy over Ethan, acting all stupid.  
  
Ethan lay his bike down and sat beside her. "You? Sanchez- you're not. You were one of the few who could talk to me like a normal person. Besides, I notice things. I'm not as dumb as you guys all think. Like I put on airs, ya know.cause that's what everyone expects."  
  
She shrugged. "I guess I never realized. I mean, it's kind of silly huh?"  
  
"Yeah", Ethan agreed. "So what's the deal with Lizzie and Gordo?"  
  
Miranda looked down at the ground, unable to meet Ethan's gaze. "Beats me. I came back and my whole life had changed. My best friends would rather be with each other than be with me. And when I do hang out with them, it's just so weird. Not a good weird. I feel like a third wheel. It just plain sucks."  
  
Ethan shook his head. "That does suck, but ya know if you ever like need someone to talk to-I'm here. We could hang."  
  
"I don't need a pity friend Ethan", Miranda said rolling her eyes as only she could.  
  
"It's not pity. You're cool and I could kind of use a friend too." Ethan stood up and reached his hand out to Miranda to help her up. "Like I said, I'm realizing how jerky a lot of my friends are anyway."  
  
Miranda accepted his hand and rose to her feet, wiping off her jeans. "Oh, well then, I guess." She was unsure of what to say. This was a completely different Ethan than she'd ever seen. Perhaps not everything had changed for the worse while she was gone.  
  
He got back on his bike and smiled. "We'll talk. See ya Sanchez."  
  
"See ya Craft", she called out as she watched him ride off. Miranda smiled genuinely, for what felt like the first time all day. 


	3. Ch 3, Earth Science and Empty Threats

Changes, For Better or Worse?  
  
Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I know there's not a lot of action or anything and the story is pure fluff, but hey it makes me happy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3- Earth Science and Empty Threats  
  
If anything could make Miranda fall asleep it was Ms. Palumbo's earth science class. As her teacher droned on and on endlessly, Miranda felt herself growing sleepier and sleepier. It was a beautiful day outside, but she still wasn't in the mood for celebrating. School had been getting a bit better. She had been on her own more and making some new friends- friends like Ethan Craft, who was actually a pretty cool guy when you got to know him. Lizzie and her had never been able to get by his pure hotness and see anything else.  
  
But Lizzie and Gordo was what was troubling her. She still missed them both. Miranda had had little contact with Lizzie and even less with Gordo. She'd called them a few times, but it always seemed that they were off somewhere together. Miranda was starting to get the feeling that they were avoiding her like she had the plague or something.  
  
"Ms. Sanchez. Answer the question please", Ms. Palumbo said sternly.  
  
Miranda snapped out of her thoughts to see her teacher standing before her, ruler in hands. Not good! She had not a clue what her teacher had even been talking about, let alone what she asked. "Umm", Miranda stuttered trying to buy herself some time. She looked around the room for any clues and was shocked to see Ethan mouthing something to her.  
  
"Umm, sedimentary rock", Miranda answered hesitantly.  
  
Ms. Palumbo glared at her. "I see Ms. Sanchez here got lucky on that one, but in the future I suggest you pay more attention."  
  
Miranda mumbled an apology and grinned sheepishly. As her teacher walked away, she turned to Ethan and mouthed her thanks. Who would ever have thought that Ethan Craft would be paying attention in class and be helping her?  
  
Ms. Palumbo returned to her lecture. "Today's the day we're picking lab partners people. I'm letting you guys choose and I'm trusting you not to goof off and get your work done. You have five minutes to discuss amongst yourselves. Since there's an odd amount the leftover person will work with the new student coming in tomorrow."  
  
Just great. Miranda was mortified. She hated picking partners in high school now that her classes were all full of cheerleaders and jock types. What were her options? Even Tudgeman would have been fine with her, but he was in the smart class. She glanced at Ethan. Maybe he would, but it was too late. Kate was already attached to his arm and in full giggle mode. Great. Miranda slouched down in her chair and pretended not to be there. Oh where was Tudgeman when she needed him? She'd just have to work with the new kid, which might not turn out to be so bad. It was better than Kate.  
  
"Okay people, settle down", Ms. Palumbo announced. "When I call your name please let me know who you are partnering up with. Kate?"  
  
"Well Ms. Palumbo. Ethan has agreed to be my lab partner as usual."  
  
Ethan pulled his arm away from hers rather briskly. "I don't remember agreeing to that. I haven't been able to get a word in since you came over here."  
  
"So who's your partner then Ethan?" Ms. Palumbo asked bored with the whole situation.  
  
His eyes searched the room and finally settled on Miranda. "Miranda, uh if she doesn't have a partner already."  
  
Miranda spun in her seat. "What?" she exclaimed.  
  
"If that's okay with her Mrs. P."  
  
"Miranda?" Ms. Palumbo questioned.  
  
"Fine", she agreed. Was she dreaming or did Ethan just blow off Kate in front of all the jocks and cheerleaders to be her lab partner. He really had changed. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad. Ethan was her friend and to top it all off she pissed off Kate. An added bonus!  
  
The bell rang and the students gathered their books and filed out. Miranda took her time gathering her stuff, but was interrupted by hurricane Kate.  
  
"You better watch it Miranda. Ethan's my territory."  
  
Miranda just scoffed. "He's not anyone's territory and you're so not scary."  
  
Kate stepped up to the smaller girl as if to challenge her. "You know Ethan just loves charity cases, must explain why he's cozying up to you. Stay away from him. You've been warned."  
  
Miranda backed off. "This isn't junior high Kate. Whatever." She pushed by Kate, but Kate blocked her path and bent over to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Remember what I said. Don't cross me or I'll crush you. I have connections and can make your life miserable."  
  
"Oooh, I'm shaking in my boots", Miranda pretended to be scared. "Big bad Kate is after me. Oh and green is a horrible color on you."  
  
Miranda smiled triumphantly as she walked out the door. That had felt good. Where did Kate get off? Besides it wasn't as if Ethan was making a move, they were friends, right? 


	4. Ch 4, A New Beginning

Changes-For Better or Worse?  
  
By Starcraze  
  
A/N-To those who reviewed, thank you so much. This story is pure fluff for the most part and I tried to keep it innocent sort of like the show. But after watching all the L/G lately, I got to wondering how Miranda would deal with the whole situation, especially since L/G/M only seem to hang out with each other.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A New Beginning  
  
Miranda sat, her books spread out on one of the tables at the Digital Bean. Another few weeks had gone by, but now she wasn't so depressed. Things hadn't changed much with Lizzie or Gordo, but other things were looking up. Miranda was starting to realize that not all change was bad.  
  
Ethan walked up to the table, full tray in hands. "Give me a hand here Sanchez."  
  
Miranda jumped up and grabbed her smoothie and burger off the tray. "Thanks", she mumbled. "I'm so hungry I could eat a cow. Whoever thought the high school food would be worse than the junior high food." She unwrapped her burger and started eating excitedly.  
  
"Uh, Miranda-it is a cow, or was", he said motioning to her burger.  
  
She rolled her eyes good-naturedly and laughed. "You know what I meant, but let's eat so we can finish this stupid lab project."  
  
Ethan unwrapped his burger and started to eat. "Sooner we finish, sooner we can get out of here and do something else. I hate science."  
  
Miranda took a long drink of her strawberry smoothie and looked at Ethan. She would never have imagined in a million years that they would become such good friends. I mean she wasn't holding her breath; as soon as the right girl came along he'd be gone-but still it was nice while it lasted.  
  
Ethan eyed the dark haired girl across from him. Today her hair was arranged in carefully divided pigtails that were wrapped up like little buns, kind of like Princess Leia. He had never really noticed how different she was. She was an individual and such a breath of fresh air compared to most of the girls he knew. Sure she cared what people thought, but it didn't dictate her life or her friendships. Pretty too, but he had to stop thinking like that. They were friends and that's what mattered. He knew that she was still deeply hurt about Lizzie and Gordo and he was set on taking her mind off of it. Plus their friendship bothered Kate and that was always a plus. How had he ever been friends with that witch?  
  
"I think we just have to divide these two numbers and that's the density. You think?" Miranda looked up from her science book to find Ethan studying her. She waved a hand in front of his face. "Uh, hello Craft. What are you doing?" She pointed at their books. "Must finish".  
  
He just smiled. "We will, but do you wanna maybe catch a movie when we're done. New horror flick on tv tonight."  
  
Before she could answer, Lizzie and Gordo approached the table.  
  
"Miranda", Lizzie squealed. She gave her friend a big hug. "I've missed you so much. Sorry I didn't call you back the other day but Matt."  
  
As Lizzie proceeded to ramble on about one of her mutant brothers latest stunts, Miranda couldn't help but smile. Lizzie was still Lizzie. When Lizzie was done, Miranda turned to look at Gordo. "Hey Gordo", she said shyly.  
  
"How's it going?" he replied in typical Gordo fashion. "You and Ethan doing some homework?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Miranda knew very well what Gordo thought of Ethan's lack of brain power and she wasn't so sure that he thought very highly of her own either. "We are. For Earth Science, but we're almost done. What are you two up to?" Miranda asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Looking for you actually. Me and Gordo are going to go watch this great horror film on tv at my place. It's got zombies and demons and all sorts of cool stuff. You should come", she half asked, half stated. "I want you to come", she then said more confidently.  
  
"Oh, um, I promised to watch that movie with Ethan tonight", Miranda answered. Okay, so she hadn't exactly answered him yet, but she didn't really want to watch Lizzie and Gordo cuddle all night either.  
  
Lizzie remained hopeful. She wanted to see Miranda. Gordo was great, but it wasn't the same. He wasn't a girl and he hated gossip. "You know, there's lots of room at my place. Ethan you should come, we'll make popcorn."  
  
Ethan glanced at Miranda quickly. "Sounds good to me, I love popcorn-extra butter."  
  
Miranda glared hard at Ethan and then turned back to Lizzie and Gordo. "Sure, I guess. If you really want us there."  
  
"I do", Lizzie grinned widely. "I miss you more than you could know. I promise, no cute boyfriend girlfriend stuff." She looked at Gordo pointedly. Gordo sighed. "I promise too. No mushy stuff." It would be hard, but he'd do it. Truth be told, he missed Miranda almost as much as Lizzie did, but it was almost like he didn't know what to say to her most of the time, so he just avoided it all together.  
  
"Okay", Miranda agreed managing a smile. "We'll be there after we finish."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo left and Miranda smiled again. Things weren't fixed, but Lizzie seemed genuine and if Ethan came to protect her from all the mushy stuff this night could turn out okay. She reached out and squeezed Ethan's arm. "Thanks. You're the bestest." She gave him her best megawatt smile.  
  
Ethan smiled into her dark chocolate eyes. "Anytime." But how could he tell her, it wasn't exactly as if he was going along just for her. He liked spending time with Miranda. The more the better. And he did love his popcorn. 


	5. Ch 5, Fun In the Sun

Changes-For Better or Worse?  
  
Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to do better. Sorry, but I liked this story when I wrote it but now I've been writing a new one and I don't like this one as much. Just a note, I kept it very "G or PG" rated on purpose. I figured their young and innocent on the show so that's kind of how I wrote them even though it is unrealistic.  
  
Chapter 5-Fun In the Sun  
  
"I thought you said you knew how to skate", Miranda teased. "Let me just call up some of your big jock buddies and tell them that Mr. Ethan Craft needs me to hold his hand so he doesn't fall."  
  
"Miranda Isabella Sanchez. Don't you dare. Besides I know how, I just forgot", he lied.  
  
She held Ethan's hand as she guided him along the straight bike path before them. They were at the park rollerblading, or at least Miranda was rollerblading and Ethan was tripping and falling a lot.  
  
They stopped at a bench and sat down to get a quick drink of water.  
  
"You're good ya know. At this", Ethan said motioning to their skates.  
  
Miranda smiled. "I used to come all the time with Lizzie. What's your excuse for being so bad at it?"  
  
Ethan shrugged. "Don't know. Never came much I guess. But it's fun, uh sort of. When I'm not landing on my ass."  
  
"We'll have to fix that then." She grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. "We got to get you good enough so you can come skating with me all the time."  
  
"I'm sure Lizzie still wants to skate with you", he said trying to get himself off the hook.  
  
"I know", Miranda grinned. "She's coming with me tomorrow, but you still have no excuse." She gave him her best puppy dog look. "Let me teach you. Please!", she begged.  
  
"Okay", he relented. He couldn't resist the pathetic puppy face. Ethan had to cover his ears to drown out her squeals as she hugged him. Man, the littlest things got her so excited.  
  
Miranda was happy and had a right to be. Movie night had been fun and Gordo and Lizzie had kept their promise. Though Gordo was still being a little cold to her, Lizzie and her had come to an understanding. Regardless of who they were each dating or who they were friends with they were still best friends and had to make time for each other, just the two of them. They were going to have to work at it.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie had even had a little girls only bonding after the guys went home that night, but it was still weird to hear Lizzie talk about Gordo in THAT way.  
  
And Ethan, oh Ethan was better than ever. Everything about him was perfect. She still had a humongous crush on him, but it was different than it had used to be. It was more than a crush really, but she had been doing her best to block that out. What she needed most was a friend and she wasn't about to risk it by living in some fantasy world.  
  
"Fine." The sound of Ethan's voice brought Miranda back to reality. "But only if we make a deal. I do this and then we do something I want."  
  
Miranda stopped and looked at Ethan curiously. "Like what?"  
  
Ethan racked his brain. "How about---oh, I know. Paintball! I love that game and there's a great place nearby." He thought for sure she'd never go along with that. If there was one thing he knew, girls hated to get dirty. And paintball could be a vicious game.  
  
She raised her eyebrow. "You're on", Miranda said confidently. "I'm a wiz at paintball, but first you skate."  
  
Ethan sighed. He should've known. Miranda would have to be the girl who didn't care about getting dirty or hurt. She grabbed his hand and started to pull him along the path. "I play paintball under one condition."  
  
"What?", Ethan asked breaking his concentration and tripping over absolutely nothing in the process.  
  
Miranda held on to his wrist to keep him from falling. "You let me stop by my house and change first. I know they give you those coverall thingies, but my mom will kill me if I get my new clothes dirty."  
  
"Sure", Ethan agreed. That was Miranda for you. It was so weird. She was a girl, no doubt about it. She loved the mall, make-up, gossip, but with a twist. She wasn't all high maintenance the way Kate was. And when it came to competition Ethan had learned she was out for blood. His blood. And a little pain and paint wasn't going to stop her in the process.  
  
Miranda released his hand and skated out in front of him, as he stood fixed to the spot trying to gain his balance. "You coming?", she asked.  
  
Ethan just stared. Miranda was surprising him constantly and he was pretty sure she had a lot more in store for him, if only she'd let him in. Miranda glanced over her shoulder when she got no reaction from him. She caught his eye and winked. "Craft, are you coming or are you scared of me already?"  
  
Meanwhile across the park, they had an audience.  
  
Kate couldn't believe it. Miranda Sanchez, that little freak, was stealing her man. Okay, so Ethan wasn't exactly hers, but same difference. He was a jock and she a cheerleader. Back in junior high that meant everything and now---that little pipsqueak was taking her place and worst of all Ethan didn't seem to mind. He wasn't playing all dumb like he used to, but he was still majorly hot.  
  
Now she had spent the better part of an afternoon hiding behind a tree spying on the two. It couldn't be romantic, could it? What did Miranda have? Kate was taller, a cheerleader, better dressed and certainly more developed. Ethan hadn't given Miranda the time of day in junior high, well that wasn't entirely true, but he didn't treat her any different than the rest of the drooling masses.  
  
But this, this was completely sickening. Watching them skate, talk, laugh and whether they knew it or not---flirt. Kate stood up and brushed the dirt off her new skirt. This wasn't about Ethan anymore. Kate Saunders didn't lose and especially not to little obnoxious twits like Miranda. As far as she was concerned, this was war and all she needed was the perfect plan! 


	6. Ch 6, An Unsettling Phonecall

Changes-For Better or Worse?  
  
A/N- Thanks so much for your great reviews. To someone who mentioned they would have liked to see the Lizzie/Miranda conversation, I totally agree but unfortunately I never wrote one. Maybe I'll add it later. And there is definitely an important Miranda/Gordo conversation that comes towards the end.  
  
Oh and this chapter shifts perspective to Lizzie for a little bit, but it is for plot purposes and we will revisit Miranda and Ethan soon.  
  
Chapter 6- An Unsettling Phonecall  
  
Lizzie lay on her bed, engrossed in a daydream. She was supposed to be doing her homework, but instead she was thinking about Gordo. Weird huh, just a few short months ago Lizzie herself would have laughed at that idea. Gordo as more than a friend? But since she realized what she felt, and Gordo admitted his feelings for her it had gotten easier. Gordo was cute, funny, sweet, smart and to top it all of a pretty good kisser.  
  
The only downside was what had happened with Miranda, but even that was getting a bit better and she was totally glad. They were learning how to adapt to their changed friendship and the fact that they were in totally different classes at school. Lizzie chose to think of their friendship as a work in progress. She had never really thought juggling her boyfriend and best friend would be so hard. Especially since her boyfriend and best friend were also best friends with each other.  
  
"Lizzie! Phone!" Matt, Lizzie's runt of a little brother, screamed up the stairs.  
  
Lizzie sat up from her daydream and grabbed the purple metallic phone next to her bed. The same phone where she'd sat for hours on three way calls with Miranda and Gordo, and now usually just with Gordo.  
  
"Hello." Lizzie hoped it was Miranda.  
  
"Lizzie", a familiar voice said hesitantly.  
  
"Yes?" Who was this? She was having trouble placing the voice.  
  
"Umm, Lizzie. It's Kate."  
  
Now she recognized the voice. Lizzie rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"  
  
Kate paused. She was going to have to really sell this acting job, but it would be good practice for when she replaced Katie Couric on the Today show. "Umm, maybe I shouldn't have called. Sorry. I'll go." Kate hesitated and made it sound like she was about to hang up the phone.  
  
Lizzie was untrusting but interested. "No Kate, tell me---what's going on?"  
  
"It's about Miranda"  
  
Now Lizzie was listening. Confused but listening. "What about her? Is she okay? Did something happen?"  
  
Kate grinned wickedly into the phone and started just as she had practiced. "She is but, I just umm---I started thinking back to how we all used to be friends and now I'm afraid, well I just don't want to see poor Miranda get hurt."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. "Hurt? Why would you care? Hurt how?"  
  
She had Lizzie right where she wanted her. "Well, Miranda and I have been getting closer lately. We're in all the same classes and stuff and now her and Ethan"  
  
Closer? Miranda and Kate? But really what did Lizzie know. It was possible since she hadn't seen either one too much lately. She knew the Kate being in her classes part was true at least. Miranda had mentioned something about making some new friends, but no way right? "You and Miranda-friends? Sorry Kate, don't see that happening. Maybe if you were the last person on earth."  
  
"It's true Lizzie. I mean how much time have you really spent with her lately? We're pretty close. Her, me, Ethan. We hang all the time", Kate lied. "And as Miranda's friend I owe it to her to tell her the truth about Ethan. He's completely using her."  
  
Lizzie didn't know what to believe. Kate was partially right. The time Lizzie had spent with Miranda was mostly used to repair their friendship; they hadn't really talked about Miranda's new life and friends. She knew the Ethan part was true and well Ethan and Kate were friends, so it was possible. But she knew Miranda and Miranda wouldn't sink to being friends with Kate, unless Kate had changed. Ahhh, all this was giving Lizzie a major migraine!  
  
She sighed. "Okay, spill Kate. What's going on with Ethan?"  
  
Kate smiled. Lizzie was so gullible sometimes. It was too bad they didn't have any classes together anymore. She was always such an easy target. "Ethan is great and all", she started. "Such a sweet guy the way he's helping Miranda get over her hard times, you know after you and Gordo started dating. Or at least that's how he wants it to seem, but he's totally using her. He needed help in science and his parents were threatening to send him to boarding school so he got Miranda to be his lab partner, to keep from failing. That is her best subject. And so they've been spending all this time together, and Miranda has totally fallen for him and he's been playing into it and using it to his advantage."  
  
"To his advantage?"  
  
"You know, he flirts with her so she'll help him and do his homework for him and take his tests for him. Then as soon as she's gone he hits on every cheerleader in the school, myself included. And it's working---I'm just afraid for Miranda", Kate finished triumphantly.  
  
"And you're so sure Miranda is in love with him?" Lizzie questioned.  
  
"If you don't believe me, check it out for yourself but it's not her fault. She's not used to getting attention from cute guys and he's totally leading her on."  
  
"But wait a minute", Lizzie said. "If Ethan's such a great friend, why are you ratting him out?"  
  
Kate thought fast. She needed a reason. "Look Lizzie, I'm a changed person and you me and Miranda go way back. Girls need to stick together in matters of the heart and I'm just looking out for her best interests."  
  
Now Lizzie was really worried. Though she wasn't convinced by Kate, she knew it could be true. "And you're sure Ethan has no feelings for her?"  
  
Kate's job was done. "Well maybe the way you feel sorry for a stray puppy, but that's it. I just thought since you're Miranda's best friend maybe you can talk to her. I tried to reason with her, but you're much better at those things."  
  
Lizzie dropped the phone from her ear and hung up on Kate in mid sentence. She didn't want to hear anymore. This had to happen just when things were going well. Lizzie had to get to the bottom of this and protect Miranda, no matter what it took. It wouldn't be the first time Ethan had betrayed Miranda, but if it was true it would be the last.  
  
Lizzie picked up the phone again and dialed a familiar number. "Gordo, I need your help."  
  
Gordo sighed. "What now?" With Lizzie he never really knew.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- (A/N- Sorry, just wanted to add something to end. It might seem a bit naïve of Lizzie to possibly believe Kate after all Kate has done to them, but I think it is in Lizzie's character. Lizzie is usually quick to believe and want to see the best in people, even if they have wronged her before. What do you guys think?) 


	7. Ch 7, Sunsets and a Little Conversation

Changes, For Better or Worse?  
  
A/N-Thanks for the reviews everyone. It means a lot. So as we all know Kate is completely evil right now and the way I wrote the story she is never redeemed at the end. Do you guys think I should maybe show a bit more of a human side to her? Let me know, but anyway we now rejoin our favorite twosome a few days later. Oh and if this is way to cheesy, please let me know as well.  
  
Chapter 7- Sunsets and a Little Conversation  
  
"C'mon Ethan", Miranda urged. "We're going to miss it if you don't hurry."  
  
Ethan checked his watch. "We've got five minutes. Chill."  
  
Miranda shrugged and continued on. "I just want it to be perfect, so c'mon." She grabbed his hand and pulled him along as she broke into a full sprint as they ran up the last leg of the hill.  
  
Ethan didn't care. Miranda had been in such a good mood the past few days and he was loving it. After school she had asked him if he'd go to her "special spot" and watch the sunset with her. How could a guy refuse? Ethan laughed as Miranda continued to talk a mile a minute as she ran. And the girl wasn't even winded.  
  
"Believe me---it's so totally cool up here. I can't believe you've never been here. The sunset and the view is amazing. I haven't been there in so long." Finally Miranda stopped running and let go of Ethan's hand as they reached the top of the hill taking in the scenery.  
  
They were pretty high above the town and from the top of the hill you could see the water in the distance. There were few trees to block the magnificent view of the town and in combination with the setting sun, the scene really was breathtaking.  
  
Miranda giggled like a kid. "Yay! We didn't miss it", she clapped excitedly. "Come here", she said guiding him to a particular spot where they would have the best view. "My dad used to always take me up here as a kid. Isn't it great?" she asked as she sat Indian style on a patch of grass. "You can even see our houses from up here."  
  
Ethan just stared at the sky and setting sun. "It's cool. I never knew about this before, I mean watching it from up here."  
  
"Most people don't", Miranda noted. "You should lay down for a better view", she said as she laid back, arms folded behind her head. "This has always been sort of my special space. Besides my dad, I've only brought Lizzie and Gordo here before."  
  
Ethan took Miranda's advice and laid backwards on the ground next to her.  
  
"Oh look", Miranda squealed she said pointing. "Look how amazing."  
  
The sky was now covered in a dazzling array of pinks and oranges as the sun fell lower and lower in the sky, coming so low that it looked like they could practically reach out and touch it if they tried hard enough.  
  
Miranda and Ethan lay in comfortable silence for a while as the final rays of sunlight slipped away before their eyes.  
  
When it was over, Ethan spoke. "Thanks for bringing me."  
  
Miranda rolled over on her side, hand propping up her head and looked at him. "No prob. I told you I wanted to show you. You're my friend", she said simply.  
  
Ethan sat up and stretched out his arms that were stiff from the way he'd arranged himself on the ground. "You're in a good mood today", he observed.  
  
"Dunno. I guess", Miranda said restlessly as she got up and moved to pick at a patch of wildflowers growing nearby. "Things are good."  
  
Ethan sat and continued to watch her. She was beyond giddy and her mood was kind of contagious. "Ya know you got grass stuck in your braid thingies", he said motioning to her hair. He couldn't help but laugh as Miranda tried desperately to pick at it with her hand full of flowers, but instead was making matters much worse.  
  
He got up to help her. "Here, I got it", Ethan said as he set to work picking blades of grass and flowers out of her hair slowly. Piece by piece. Ethan was taking his time since he didn't usually get to stand this close to her. Miranda smelled good-like fresh peaches and cream or something girly like that.  
  
Miranda tried hard not to move as Ethan stood above her, hands on her head. Being this close to him---alone---in the dark---was interesting and she wasn't sure, but it seemed like he was taking his sweet time. Not that she was complaining, but there was no way she could have gotten that dirty. She breathed in and got a whiff of his scent, outdoorsy and natural. Miranda could get used to this.  
  
Ethan finally pulled back from her. "I got it all I think."  
  
"Cool thanks", Miranda barely managed audibly. She was transfixed to the spot, not sure what to say or do next. Instead, she smoothed her hair. This was so weird, she was never uncomfortable around Ethan before. "Uhhh."  
  
Ethan looked back at her at a loss for words himself.  
  
Think Miranda think she commanded herself. And there was only one thing she could think of. Maybe it wasn't the best time but-"Ethan, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Shoot." Ethan sprawled out on the grass again, finding a way to get comfortable and grateful that she was talking.  
  
"Why do you hang out with me?" Miranda asked.  
  
"That's it", Ethan scoffed. "That's your question? Cause you're fun and easy to be around."  
  
Miranda tucked her now unruly hair behind her ear and settled herself a safe distance away from Ethan. She didn't trust herself getting too close or she'd be acting all dumb again. "That's not what I meant exactly. We're friends, but we weren't in junior high. You had a lot of other friends too. What happened to them? I mean it can't be that they're all in relationships."  
  
"No, not really. Things changed for me over the summer too. Stuff happened and I started realizing, ya know, that people I thought were my friends really weren't. Like it's weird, when you asked me before I can list reasons why the two of us are friends, but when I really think about it I can't figure out why I was friends with a lot of my so-called "junior high" friends. So I just stopped I guess, stopped the bullshit."  
  
"Harsh language there Craft, but I know what you mean. Gordo used to always say that in junior high we were the normals and you guys were the populars, jocks or what not."  
  
Ethan picked at a nonexistent spot on his jeans. "It's so stupid." He shook his head. "I was popular for some unknown reason so I had to date dumb cheerleaders and could only be friends with the jocks, who were all too busy backstabbing each other, ya know. It's my own fault since I went along."  
  
"But what's different now?" Miranda asked gently.  
  
He thought about it. "Honestly, don't care anymore. Want to have friends I can trust and like for once. But it's hard---girls either talk to me because I'm popular or about me cause they think I'm cute."  
  
Miranda stuck her tongue out at him. "Must be tough having people think you're cute all the time", she teased.  
  
"I am cute", Ethan admitted jokingly. "But my so-called friends and dates didn't even know me so who cares about all that. I decided I needed to change some things this year."  
  
"And make some new friends?" she added thoughtfully.  
  
"You got it Sanchez, but it's harder than you think. Trying to figure out who's using you and who's not."  
  
Miranda smiled. "I hear that. Does Kate ring any bells?"  
  
Ethan stretched his legs and rolled his eyes. "Kate. Please. Don't know why I ever hung out with her." He paused. "Uhhh Miranda, I know Lizzie and Gordo hurt you, but you're lucky. I'd kill to have real friends watching out for me like that."  
  
"I know", Miranda agreed. "They didn't mean to, but it didn't make it hurt less either. All three of us have always been there for each other. Things just take some getting used to."  
  
He nodded. "I was always jealous of yous guys and how close you were", he confided. "I think everyone was."  
  
"Yeah well, I'm your friend and you know I'd never use you", she offered.  
  
Ethan got up and moved closer to her to get a better look. "I know, I trust you. You trust me?"  
  
Miranda gazed into his eyes. "Completely", she agreed as she got up from the ground once again, uncomfortable in his gaze. "One day Ethan you're going to find a girl who likes you for you, the real you, and you'll know it."  
  
"You too Miranda. I mean, you're gonna find a guy---a special guy who would be lucky to have a girlfriend like you."  
  
"I hope so", Miranda said.  
  
"Yeah, me too", Ethan sighed.  
  
She shrugged. "Well in the meantime we got each other."  
  
"We do." He studied her carefully wondering exactly what she had meant by that last part. She was looking good, he couldn't help but notice. He'd be a fool not to notice. She had the cutest little nose, crazy eyes and extremely inviting lips. But there was no chance that she could ever.  
  
Miranda couldn't stop watching his perfect dimple form as a mischievous and playful smile crossed his lips. Just what was he thinking about? Not about her, Ethan would never think of her like that as much as she might want him to.  
  
She glanced down at her watch. "Oh Geez Ethan, I was supposed to be home twenty minutes ago", she panicked.  
  
"Don't worry. Your parents trust you. I'll walk you home and tell 'em it was my fault. No sweat. They love me."  
  
"Thanks Ethan---for everything."  
  
"You got it", he said back. Their glances lingering on each other a few seconds to long searching for something more maybe, something unsaid.  
  
Little did they know that their own thoughts were not unique. "Could it be?" they thought to themselves before quickly releasing the notion and shoving it towards the back of their minds.  
  
"Well then--um, let's jet", Miranda said as she broke the moment and started to scamper off down the hill.  
  
Ethan was left behind again. He was realizing that with Miranda he was often at least two steps behind. "Hold up", he called after her. "I'm coming! Miranda!" 


	8. Ch 8, A Double Date?

Changes, For Better or Worse?  
  
Please review guys. It is greatly appreciated. I know the sites been read- only for a few days, but I need a little encouragement for my ego-j/k. Thanks. Oh, and I own nobody.  
  
Chapter 8- A Double Date?  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked down the school hallway hand in hand. "Miranda should be around here somewhere. Her locker's over there", she said pointing to a locker at the end of the hall. A few days had gone by since Kate's phone call. She had filled Gordo in on the details of what Kate had said, but she was still unsure as what to do and how exactly to get to the bottom of the situation. Plus, Lizzie had been so busy with her own homework, just trying to keep her head above water. She'd had two tests, a report and a science project.  
  
"And what exactly do you plan to do when you see her?" Gordo asked. "You can't just tell Miranda that Ethan's using her based on some information Kate of all people gave you."  
  
Lizzie ignored him and rolled her eyes. "This is girl stuff Gordo. You don't like girl stuff, and I'll figure it out when I find her. But I have to say something or at least try to get some information out of her." That's it. She'd have to be a spy or an investigative reporter. She could do that.  
  
Gordo pulled back. "Just don't say I didn't warn you Lizzie McGuire. It sure didn't look like Ethan was using Miranda at your house the other night."  
  
"What do you mean Gordo?" Lizzie cocked her eyebrow, hands on her hips.  
  
Gordo stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Just that from a guy's perspective, Ethan was looking at her sort of like, you know-the way I look at you."  
  
Lizzie smiled and looked away as she blushed ever so slightly. "So you're saying Ethan has a thing for Miranda, kinda like you have a thing for me?"  
  
He stared into Lizzie's amazing blue eyes. "I think---I'm just saying don't do anything you're going to regret later. Don't do anything stupid. Find out the whole truth first or you'll hurt Miranda more than Ethan ever could."  
  
Lizzie playfully leaned over and kissed Gordo's cheek. "When do I ever do anything stupid?"  
  
"Oh, look at the lovebirds", Miranda said loud enough for Lizzie and Gordo to hear as she started to make fake puking noises. "I think I'm going to be sick". Her and Ethan were on their way down the hall, but stopped to join Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
Ethan nudged Miranda. "That's not cool."  
  
"Uh duh Ethan", Miranda smiled. "I was kidding."  
  
"Hey guys", Gordo offered. "How's it going?"  
  
Miranda shifted a bit uncomfortably as she was unable to read Gordo's mood, which was usual these days. She adjusted her backpack instead. "Pretty good, and you guys?"  
  
Lizzie had yet to open her mouth as she eyed Ethan warily. He looked sincere enough, but she couldn't be sure just yet. "Good", Lizzie replied as casually as she could manage. "So Miranda, you busy after school today. I thought maybe we could hit the mall, just us girls." It was always easier to get information out of Miranda after she had a few hours of shopping and some french fries in her.  
  
Miranda glanced at Ethan. "I'm sorry, I really am but Ethan and I are going to the movies. Maybe tomorrow?"  
  
Ethan didn't really want to share Miranda, but it was important for her to spend time and work out her issues with her friends. "You all should come, ya know meet us there like a double date kind of thing."  
  
Miranda's eyes flew open. She fingered her hair. "Hey Ethan, did you say double date?" she questioned.  
  
He had. He had said it even though it has just sort of slipped out. He wanted it to be a date, but he also didn't want to freak her out and he had no clue as to what she was thinking. Play it cool Craft, just play it off. "Ya know, date, hanging out like we usually do"  
  
Lizzie eyed Gordo, also aware of what Ethan had said. "Sure, we'll come", she answered for both of them. Perfect, this way she could keep an eye on the two and find out the real truth.  
  
Ethan smiled. "Cool, but I gotta get going before I'm late for English. One more and I've got detention."  
  
"Perfect", Miranda grinned excitedly. "6:30 at the Cineplex. See you guys then. I need to grab my books before class." She gave a small wave and went off in the direction of her locker leaving Lizzie and Gordo behind. She didn't know what she was happier about, hanging with Lizzie and Gordo or Ethan's possible Freudian slip.  
  
Kate slammed her locker shut. She was seeing red. She had heard the whole thing. Ethan Craft did not just use the words Miranda and date in the same sentence. How had Lizzie not done her job yet? Kate would just have to show them. 6:30 at the Cineplex. She'd be there, but first she had work to do. Hopefully, her buddy Claire would be up for the challenge. 


	9. Ch 9, Trading Notes

Changes, For Better Or Worse?  
  
A/N-I'm stuck in a blizzard so I have nothing better to do but keep posting. Um, this chapter is sort of boring. It just sets up Kate's plan which I'm warning you is juvenile, but in my opinion so is Kate. A lot of her plan counts on the fact that none of the main four meet up for the rest of the school day. Oh, the next several chapters are all the same day as the last one. The movie date is approaching.  
  
Chapter 9- Trading Notes  
  
Ethan shifted uncomfortably in his too tiny school desk. Why did they never make these things with enough leg room for taller guys like him? His legs were sticking out in all directions and he was supposed to following along in Romeo and Juliet while his teacher read aloud.  
  
Instead, he found himself thinking about other things. Food, Miranda's laugh, more thoughts on food, Miranda's smile, the new video game he'd just bought. Oh who was he kidding? He was thinking about food since he hadn't had lunch yet, but most of his thoughts were on Miranda.  
  
Ethan was wondering whether he really should treat tonight as a date and let Miranda know how he felt and that he wanted to be more than friends, if she did of course. They hadn't kept secrets from each other up till now.  
  
But Ethan wasn't used to rejection, he'd never had to deal with anything like this before. Most girls came on to him or were so obvious he knew they'd always say yes to his requests. With Miranda he wasn't sure, she had never done any of those things that the other girls did. She'd never come on to him or threw herself on him and so all of Ethan's past experience was out the window.  
  
The bell rang and as Ethan rose to put his book away, a small square of notebook paper fell out. Ethan was confused. When had someone put that in his book and how long had it been there? He opened it and read as he moved towards the hallway.  
  
-----------  
  
Hey Ethan-  
  
Change in plans. I told Lizzie and Gordo we'd meet at the movies for our "date" at 6:00. I'll meet you there near the snack hut since I have choir practice after school.  
  
Hugs and Kisses, Miranda  
  
Ethan balled the note up and shoved it in his pocket. "No prob", he thought a loud. "I'll be there." But when did Miranda talk like that? Hugs and Kisses? Not that he minded.  
  
Ethan's stomach growled loudly pulling him back to his thoughts of food. He rubbed his stomach. Lunch was sounding better and better as long as the cafeteria wasn't serving goulash surprise---again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Gordo fingered the familiar combination of his locker. School was over for another day and he was pretty happy. He had always loved school, but in junior high Gordo always breezed by with little effort. This year his homework was killing him. He'd been put in a lot of the smart classes, so now he was always competing against all the other really smart kids, kids like Larry Tudgeman.  
  
As Gordo pulled his math book from his locker, a small white square of paper dropped to the floor. He grinned. It must be something Lizzie had left for him. He read quietly to himself as he packed up his backpack.  
  
-----------  
  
Gordo-  
  
New plan. Meeting at the Cineplex at 6:15 by the snack hut. Please tell Lizzie cause I have choir. See ya there.  
  
M  
  
"What's that?" Lizzie said as she snuck up behind Gordo. "Some other girl I should be worried about trying to steal my man." Lizzie gave Gordo her best flirtatious smile.  
  
Gordo returned her look as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Nope. Just a note from Miranda. We're meeting her at 6:15."  
  
"Coolie", Lizzie replied. "Plenty of time."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Miranda entered the room for choir practice. This year she was singing alto and she'd already been assigned a solo for the winter concert.  
  
She grabbed her choral folder from her bag and hurried to her spot so she could start to warm up her voice. Just as she was about to begin a folded up note fell from her folder.  
  
"What's this?" Miranda said quietly to herself. She bent down to pick it up and saw her name in writing that looked a lot like Ethan's.  
  
She squealed excitedly, but calmed herself down quickly. "Geez Miranda, get a grip", she warned herself.  
  
She opened the note and read.  
  
----------  
  
Sanchez-  
  
Change of plans. Have swimming after school. Meet you at the Plex at 6:30. Snack Hut. Already told Lizzie and Gordon. Later.  
  
Craft  
  
Miranda sighed. Boring. She didn't care, but she better stop thinking of Ethan like that. That date thing he said earlier must have just been a slip. They were good friends and he was a good person. She liked it that way. It kept things uncomplicated. At least they'd have fun tonight and that was much more important.  
  
Miranda would just have to hide how she felt. But first she had to concentrate on rehearsal. 


	10. Ch 10, A Date Gone Wrong

Changes, For Better or Worse?  
  
A/N-I don't have much to say, so on with the story. This picks up the same day. Again, Kate's plot really isn't that great but I don't think she'd really plan anything that elaborate. Basically her motives are to put Miranda in her place, get Ethan back and restore the proper social order once again. Also, there is some major cheese towards the end, but I like cheese.  
  
Chapter 10- A Date Gone Wrong  
  
6:00 on the dot. Ethan Craft was on time. Kate smirked as she watched her pray standing there all alone. He was so hot and so unassuming, but that was Ethan in a nutshell. She watched as he glanced at his watch before glancing back up to search the crowd for familiar faces.  
  
Time to put her plan in motion. Kate motioned Claire across the lobby. All Claire had to do was stroll by Ethan, engage him in conversation and when she got the signal kiss him and hang all over him. Easy as pie, especially since Claire was a known flirt.  
  
If everything went well, Lizzie and Gordo would show up just in time for the show and do the rest of her job for her. Miranda would get the hint that Ethan wasn't interested and realize what a loser she really was and when the time was right, Kate could make her move on Ethan.  
  
Sure she'd make Ethan pay a little first; after all he had ditched her for a bunch of no status abnormalities. But Ethan could be coaxed and guided. Kate just had to make sure he understood the way things worked. He was popular, she was popular and therefore they belonged together. Things had always worked that way in junior high. Why should things be any different now?  
  
She watched as Claire approached Ethan slowly, dressed in her best miniskirt and halter. Kate moved closer to observe the action.  
  
"Hiya Ethan", Claire said playfully as she tossed her long dark hair casually over her shoulder. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Ethan stuck his hands in his pockets. "Hey Claire. I'm just meeting some friends. You?"  
  
Claire pretended to look around. "I'm supposed to meet Kate here, but I don't know where she. Can I wait with you?" she asked as she batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.  
  
He shrugged and looked uninterested. "Sure. Why not."  
  
"Good", Claire responded as she inched closer to Ethan. "I just hate waiting alone", she cooed.  
  
"Okay, but I'm meeting Miranda any second." Ethan craned his neck to peer through the crowd. Where was everybody? It was already ten after. And he wanted to get away from Claire as soon as possible.  
  
Just then Kate eyed Lizzie and Gordo making their way to the snack counter. Good, they were early. Kate gave Claire a thumbs up.  
  
Claire took her cue and giggled loudly and reached for Ethan's arm. "So Ethan, you've been working out lately. You're so strong."  
  
He tried to break free of her grasp, but Claire had a pretty good hold on his bicep.  
  
At the sight of the two, Lizzie stopped dead in her tracks. She motioned silently to Gordo and was about to confront Ethan, but Gordo pulled her back. "No, let's just watch. Don't jump to conclusions."  
  
Lizzie's eyes narrowed, but she relented. "Okay, but let's get close enough to hear."  
  
Claire, aware of her audience, kicked her performance into high gear. "Kiss me Ethan, just like before. You know you want to." She inched closer to Ethan closing all space between them. She planted one hand on either side of his face and leaned in for a searing kiss.  
  
Though Ethan was struggling to get away, Claire kept a strong hold. She knew he was too much of a gentleman to hurt a girl so it was working to her advantage, and Lizzie and company weren't close enough to see his struggle. "Oh, Ethan. You're such an animal", she cooed loudly as she pulled back. "I'm so glad you decided to dump Miranda for me", she giggled tossing her hair for all to see.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo had seen enough and Lizzie was livid. "Gordo-do you see that little two timing twit? We can't let Miranda see this. She'll be heartbroken."  
  
Gordo sighed. "Certainly looks like Kate was right for once, but still--- let's not jump to any conclusions. Appearances can be deceiving. Besides Miranda and Ethan aren't dating or anything."  
  
Lizzie rushed off in the other direction away from Ethan. "Jump to conclusions? They were making out minutes before we were all supposed to go on a double date. You heard what Claire said. I have to find Miranda. I can't let her walk into humiliation, it won't be the first time."  
  
"I'm right here. What's up?" Miranda strolled up to Lizzie and Gordo. "Choir ran a little over today."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo stared at her in silence, unsure of what to say. Not sure of what was really going on.  
  
"What's up guys? Where's Ethan?" Miranda looked around before looking Gordo straight in the eye. "Gordo?" she asked again. If anyone gave her a straight answer it would be him.  
  
"Umm, not sure. I have to go. Lizzie?" Gordo rushed off leaving Lizzie open mouthed and tongue tied.  
  
Miranda was getting impatient. She raised her eyebrow ever so slightly. "Lizzie, tell me, what is it?"  
  
"Okay", Lizzie relented. "But over here." She pulled Miranda off to the side, far away from the scene of the crime. Lizzie hated Gordo right now with a passion. How could he have left her? She hoped at least he'd gone to confront Ethan. "It's about Ethan."  
  
"Is he okay?" Miranda started to panic.  
  
"He's fine, right now, but I just want to prepare you so you don't get hurt. He's here with Claire. Gordo and I saw them kissing before."  
  
Miranda lowered her eyes. "They were?" she asked quietly. Miranda was filled instantaneously with about a thousand different emotions, many of them emotions she had no right to be feeling towards Ethan. She snapped her head back up to look at Lizzie. "So what if they were, we're just friends. He's free to kiss whomever he wants", she snapped, obvious hurt written all over her face.  
  
Lizzie reached out to squeeze Miranda's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but don't you get it---he's just using you. Leading you on and hot and heavy with every cheerleader on the side. What he really needed was a B in science, which just so happens to be your best subject." There, Lizzie had gotten it out. "He's not your friend."  
  
Miranda was in disbelief. "I don't believe it", her voice cracked. She was getting louder and louder and starting to attract an audience. This was so not happening. She was not hearing this.  
  
"I'm sorry", Lizzie said quietly.  
  
Miranda's face screwed up into a scowl. "No, I don't believe you! Who told you that? Ethan is NOT using me for a better grade. I know the difference between a real friend and a fake friend. We are friends and that's that. Despite what you may think, I'm not the same crush struck girl I was last year. Ethan's free to do whatever he wants with whomever he wants. Even Claire."  
  
She knew Ethan. He wouldn't do that to her. And so what if she lied to Lizzie about the crush thing, but how dare Lizzie just assume.  
  
Lizzie started to speak. "Well Kate said"-  
  
"Kate? You listened to Kate?", Miranda screeched.  
  
"She said, that you know you guys were sort of friends now", Lizzie started to explain.  
  
"Friends? Never. Look, I know you're trying to protect me, but I'm a big girl. I don't like Ethan like that anymore." Miranda was lying through her teeth. Emotions were swelling within her that she was having trouble containing. Of course, she felt hurt but she wasn't about to show it. "You're just jealous", Miranda accused Lizzie. "Even though you're with Gordo you're still jealous of mine and Ethan's relationship."  
  
"I am not", Lizzie countered. It was true, she wasn't. She was completely happy with Gordo.  
  
"Well if it's not that than you just don't want me to be happy. Ethan would never hurt me. Do you think I'm so horrible that all guys can't stand to be near me. I'm just some sort of big reject loser who's not good enough for guys like Ethan", she finished letting out the breath she'd been holding.  
  
"No Miranda no", Lizzie insisted. "I didn't mean that at all. But with everything else that's been going on---I didn't want to believe Kate, but then after I saw him with Claire."  
  
Miranda took a few deep breaths to calm down, trying to see things from Lizzie's point of view. She lowered her voice. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. But listen, we're different. I'm sort of used to rejection. You might not understand, but do you remember how you felt when Gordo was dating Brooke. It was like he broke up with us too, well that's the way it's felt for me this year when you and Gordo started dating. Rejection. And now I'm happy again, in large part due to Ethan. He's been an amazing friend, so don't deny me that. Please."  
  
"Miranda, I'm sorry", Lizzie said. "I didn't realize how tough it was for you, but we've always been like sisters and I care about you so much. If you're happy than I'm happy", she smiled. Still Lizzie wasn't convinced about Ethan's intentions. She was pretty sure Miranda still did like him, but it was going to be up to Miranda to figure that out on her own.  
  
"Thanks Lizzie. And please believe me, I am happy for you and Gordo. I really am. I'm not trying to make it all about me."  
  
"I know. So you still wanna go find Gordo and um, Ethan and go catch that movie?"  
  
Miranda didn't feel like seeing Gordo or Ethan right now. "No, that's okay. I think I'm going to go. I want to be alone and sort some stuff out. Let Ethan hang with Claire. But I'll talk to you later."  
  
Lizzie and Miranda hugged. "From now on things are gonna be different", Lizzie said. "I so need my best friend in my life."  
  
Miranda smiled. "Me too. I'm sorry for getting upset. I know you meant well", she said staring down at the ground.  
  
"Right", Lizzie said noticing the visible hurt evident in Miranda's eyes. "That's what friends are for."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N-The next chapter picks up with more of the same, namely Gordo and Ethan. But basically it tells you everything that happened over at the snack area while Miranda and Lizzie had their conversation. 


	11. Ch 11, A Date Gone Wrong Part 2

Changes, For Better or Worse  
  
Thank you for the kind reviews. This chapter starts with what happens while Lizzie and Miranda talk. Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 11- A Date Gone Wrong, Part 2  
  
Gordo felt a little bad the way he had just left Lizzie and Miranda, but he felt a heartfelt talk coming on between the two and that wasn't exactly his style. Emotions or at least spoken emotions were not his strong point. Never had been.  
  
He made his way back to the scene of the crime, the snack stand, to see if Ethan and Claire were still there. Yep, still there-but not kissing, just talking and fighting. Taking a few clues from past stunts the girls had pulled; he moved in closer to listen.  
  
Ethan backed away from Claire. "What the hell was that?"  
  
Claire rolled her eyes. "C'mon you know you liked it!"  
  
Ethan rolled his eyes right back. "That's why I was trying to push you off me. Don't think so."  
  
She flung her hair expertly over her shoulder, narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on hips. "Every guy wants me and don't you forget it. And if I remember correctly, last year you were the first in line."  
  
"Yeah well", Ethan started but trailed off. It was true, he had been into Claire last year. But that was last year.  
  
Claire smirked; sure she had won the fight. "Exactly. But you missed out. I so don't need you."  
  
Ethan was sick of this and just wanted to get away. And where was Miranda? He hoped she hadn't seen that. "I've changed. You might want to think about it." Ethan glared icily at Claire. "Later", he declared walking off and straight into Gordo.  
  
"So what was that about?" Gordo asked as a look of confusion crossed his face.  
  
Ethan looked up distracted. "Oh hey Gordon-where have ya been? We were supposed to meet up at 6:00." He checked his watch. 6:45. "Did Miranda stand me up or something?"  
  
Gordo shook his head. Who did this guy think he was? "Stand you up? Last time Lizzie and I checked you and Claire were busy swapping spit."  
  
"That's a laugh", Ethan said. "The girl threw herself on me. I pushed her off, but she's kinda strong for a girl. Is Miranda here?"  
  
Gordo contemplated the much larger and athletic guy before him. "First I want the truth. What happened? The whole story."  
  
He shrugged. "Got me dude. I came here at 6:00 like Miranda told me and Claire came up to me all flirty like and then she started kissing me out of nowhere."  
  
"And that's when Lizzie and I came by", Gordo finished. "Except we left before you pushed her off. But there's something else I don't get. Miranda left me a note for us to meet at 6:15, not 6:00."  
  
"Maybe she made a mistake. It happens."  
  
Gordo looked puzzled. "Okay. Maybe I'm slow, but there's really nothing between you and Claire?"  
  
"I told you Gordo. Nothing. You think I'd sorta ask Miranda on a date and then make out with another girl. That's tacky."  
  
Gordo smiled. "So you do have a thing for Miranda. I thought so."  
  
Now it was Ethan's turn to look puzzled. "How'd ya know? I never told anyone."  
  
"Just call it guy's intuition or something like that." Gordo really needed to find some guy friends and fast. Lizzie was having too much of an influence on him.  
  
Ethan smacked himself in the head, realization settling in. "Please don't tell me Miranda saw that."  
  
Gordo shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Um, no---but Lizzie's probably told her by now. They're over there somewhere." He pointed in the vague direction of where he'd left the girls to talk.  
  
"Hey man, tell me honestly. I have no shot with her, right?" Ethan asked. "I can't read her at all."  
  
Gordo contemplated the situation. "A few months ago I would have said yes, but now who knows. Miranda and I haven't exactly talked a lot lately."  
  
"Will you help me find her?" Ethan asked. "I need to explain myself, set things straight."  
  
Wow, Gordo had misjudged Ethan. He wasn't such a bad guy after all. "Hold on, before we look for the girls we need to discuss a few things."  
  
"Gordon, I already told you I'm not into Claire." Ethan was antsy and not in the mood to listen.  
  
Gordo shook his head. "I don't mean that exactly, before you go near Miranda there are some ugly rumors going around school. That you're only using her for a better science grade and feel bad for her and stuff, about the whole Lizzie and me thing."  
  
Ethan tried to protest but Gordo was intent on finishing. He started to ramble as only he could do. "I'm not saying you are mind you, I think I trust you, but stuff is being said. And I don't know if she even likes you, but if you dare hurt her---ever---I will hunt you down. I know I'm tiny, but fierce. You don't want to cross me. Miranda's one of the best people I know and next to Lizzie and my mom the most important girl in my life. Just think of me as her big brother. I like you Ethan, but if Miranda is unhappy than so am I."  
  
Gordo was out of breath, but he thought he'd gotten his point across.  
  
Ethan stared at him incredulously. "You done now?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Listen dude. I don't know what's gonna happen, but I got you", Ethan replied seriously. "Now can we please find the girls?" 


	12. Ch 12, Clearing the Air

Changes, For Better or Worse?  
  
A/N-Please review. No one loves me. But on with the show anyway. This picks up immediately after Gordo/Ethan's conversation in the last chapter, still at the Cineplex.  
Chapter 12- Clearing the Air  
  
Ethan saw Lizzie out of the corner of his eye. "Hey Lizzie. Is Miranda here?" He appeared hopeful.  
  
Lizzie scowled at him. "She left. Do you care or something?"  
  
"Did you tell her?" Gordo demanded of Lizzie.  
  
They shared a look. "I had to. But don't worry. Miranda got mad at me and not him." Lizzie glanced in Ethan's direction. "She said that HE had the right to do whatever he wanted. That THEY are just friends."  
  
Ethan's face fell. "She did?"  
  
Gordo took Lizzie by both arms and looked her squarely in the face. "We made a mistake. Claire came on to him and we just walked up at the wrong time. I'm starting to think this is all one big setup."  
  
Lizzie looked up at Ethan. "But Kate said---you were just using Miranda", she stammered.  
  
Ethan and Gordo rolled their eyes on cue.  
  
Ethan looked towards Lizzie. "I may not be the brightest guy or even the nicest, but I'm not like that. Miranda makes me happy. I feel good around her."  
  
Lizzie started thinking out loud. "But why would Kate?" And then she saw it. Kate and Claire laughing not to far away. Lizzie nodded discreetly in their direction. "Look."  
  
"Those brain-dead idiots are definitely up to something", Gordo seethed. "What's their deal? What do they have against Miranda?"  
  
Lizzie thought back. "I think I know. I remember something Kate once told me about her always needing to be the best."  
  
Gordo picked up on Lizzie's thoughts. "So she was jealous of Miranda and Ethan and she was afraid that little ole Miranda would steal him away from big bad popular cheerleader Kate."  
  
"Exactly", Lizzie concluded.  
  
Ethan stared at the laughing girls. "But I was never with Kate. I hung out with her in middle school sometimes. An image thing I guess."  
  
Lizzie smiled. "That's the point. Things have changed for all of us in high school, we've changed and Kate hasn't. She wants things to be the same. You guys are supposed to be popular and we're not. Status Quo."  
  
"Besides Kate and Miranda have always had a little extra rivalry on the side", Gordo added remembering back to the infamous seventh grade prank war. He pulled the note he'd received that afternoon out of his pocket and opened it up. "This is what Miranda left me."  
  
Lizzie took it and read it. "I'll just bet that. . .", she looked at Gordo incredulously. "This is so not Miranda's handwriting Gordo. She doesn't dot her I's like that. This is a forgery."  
  
Ethan held out his own. "I got one too."  
  
Lizzie studied them both side by side. "Kate", she deduced. "She timed it so we'd see Claire and Ethan together, convince Miranda that Ethan was using her, one up Miranda and get Ethan for herself. Makes perfect sense."  
  
"But thanks to Kate, Miranda hates me", Ethan pointed out.  
  
Lizzie shook her head and smiled sincerely. "She doesn't. She didn't believe me about the using part. She was a little hurt, but she'll get over it."  
  
"Do you think she'll give me another chance? Maybe go out on a date for real?" Ethan tried to appear hopeful, but not too hopeful.  
  
Lizzie walked over to him. "I'm not sure, but I think so. I think there's more going on with her than she's saying. But you better treat her well or. . ."  
  
Ethan smiled and cut her off. "You guys sure stick together. I already got the speech from Gordon."  
  
Gordo took Lizzie's hand and kissed it. "We're scary like that sometimes."  
  
Ethan looked off into space. "Hmm, I gotta plan. But I'm gonna need your guys help."  
  
Lizzie eyed Kate and Claire. "But what about those two."  
  
Ethan smiled wickedly, something he rarely did. "They'll get theres and if all goes well I'll get Miranda." 


	13. Ch 13, Making Amends

Changes, For Better or Worse?  
  
A/N-Again please read and review. For those who asked for it, this is Gordo and Miranda's big talk. Something I thought was necessary since I don't think they ever get to really talk much on the show.  
  
Chapter 13- Making Amends  
  
It was a sunny Sunday afternoon and Miranda was trying to focus her attention on the computer screen before her. She was supposed to be writing an English essay on Romeo and Juliet. She liked the story enough, but the Old English was killing her. Besides she wasn't thrilled about the whole "everybody dies" scenario. Miranda couldn't imagine ever feeling so strongly about someone that it would make her want to kill herself, especially at such a young age.  
  
She'd much rather be outside feeling the sun warm her skin, but she hadn't talked to Ethan, Lizzie or Gordo since her little outburst at the mall the other day.  
  
Miranda wasn't mad exactly. She felt bad the way she had treated Lizzie and the things she had accused her of. And truthfully, as much as she had no claim to Ethan she was hurt that he still preferred girls like Claire to girls like her, romantically at least. But this whole Romeo and Juliet "star-crossed lovers" thing was helping her put things in perspective a bit.  
  
She knew she wasn't a gorgeous model type, but she knew she wasn't hideous either. Miranda also wasn't the type to sit around and feel sorry for herself, well maybe she sort of was, but she didn't want to be.  
  
She grabbed the phone and started to dial Lizzie's number when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in", she called tossing the phone to the side. Lizzie would have to wait a few.  
  
Gordo opened the door hesitantly. "It's just me, Gordo---can I come in?"  
  
Miranda was surprised to see him, but hid it as best she could. She walked over and plopped on her bed. "Sure, what's up?"  
  
He wrung out his hands and entered the familiar room. "I just wanted to come and say hi, oh and see if you wanted to come to the park and do a little skating."  
  
Miranda looked at him kind of oddly. "Since when do you like to skate?"  
  
"Okay, you caught me. I don't, but you do and. . ." Gordo wasn't sure what to say. He just knew he had to follow through on his orders and get her to the park.  
  
"Gordo, I've known you forever. I know you too well. What are you up to?"  
  
He knew he was really bad at this. Lizzie should have come instead. "Can't tell you, but I'm not leaving here without you."  
  
Miranda cocked her eyebrow. "You're not?" she questioned.  
  
"No I'm not", he firmly stated crossing his arms and sitting on the opposite side of the bed. "I can stay here all day if I have to."  
  
"Fine. I'll go", Miranda relented, kind of amused. She knew Lizzie had to be up to something. "Should I bring my blades?" She got up and started searching for her rollerblades and equipment.  
  
Gordo sighed with relief. "Yes." Whew, crisis averted. By now Miranda had located the first skate under her bed. He studied her carefully as she frantically searched around her cluttered room for the other.  
  
His eyes quickly fell to the picture atop Miranda's night table. It was one of those sparkly Best Friends frames that girls always had so many of and inside was picture he hadn't seen before. It was of the three of them- Miranda, Lizzie and himself-right before she left for Mexico. It must have been from the video shoot during Miranda's whole starvation diet thing.  
  
Gordo remembered how scared he'd been of what she was doing to herself. And how the three had always promised to be there for each other and to help each other with whatever they were going through. He for sure hadn't kept that promise lately, because he had no idea what Miranda was going through anymore.  
  
Miranda interrupted his thoughts. "I found my other skate", she said happily. "So we can go. Earth to Gordo." She waved his hand in front of his face.  
  
Gordo shook his head, but couldn't shake his thoughts. "Cool picture", he said pointing to the one on her nightstand.  
  
She looked at it and smiled slightly. "That was from before I left. I meant to send you guys copies", she added wistfully.  
  
"I remember", he said. "That was a good day."  
  
"Things change", Miranda said quietly as she picked it up and looked at Gordo out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"That they do", Gordo agreed. He looked back at Miranda. "Look, we should talk before we go."  
  
"Sure", Miranda answered almost in a whisper. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say to him, but she was also sure Gordo didn't know what to say either.  
  
Gordo searched his brain. What did he want to say? He was sorry, that he missed her, to make sure she was okay. "So, umm I miss you", he mumbled quietly.  
  
Miranda stifled a laugh, knowing how hard it was for Gordo to open up and talk about his feelings sometimes. "I mean I miss you too", she said sheepishly. This was sort of new territory for them and it was a bit awkward. "And I'm sorry about the other day. I'm sure Lizzie told you about my scene at the mall on Friday. I know you guys were just trying to protect me."  
  
Gordo nodded. "Your sorry, I'm sorry. Lizzie and I should never have sprung our relationship on you the way we did. We should have said something before you came back. It's just we were so excited, or I was--- that something was finally happening. I spent so much time trying to work up the courage to tell Lizzie how I felt, and I forgot about you in the mix."  
  
She sat and watched her hands. "I do understand. I mean, I saw it coming but not then. Later when we were older and I had my own boyfriend." She cocked her had to the side. "I always knew you were into her. You always stuck up for her, defended her, took her side in fights, even when she was wrong", Miranda joked.  
  
Gordo laughed. "I know. I did, I admit it, but if it hurt you that was unintentional."  
  
Miranda again set to studying her hands. It was easier saying what she had to say that way, without looking at him directly. "To be honest, a lot of it was the shock and rejection, but I got over it."  
  
"Rejection?" he questioned. "You never liked me."  
  
"No", Miranda admitted. "Not like that, but it's kind of like when you were dating Brooke." She felt like she had been explaining herself a lot lately. "Lizzie and I got jealous because it seemed like you were dumping us for her. And that's sort of how this felt. Like I got dumped by my two best friends. And it's not exactly like I had a lot of other friends to choose from."  
  
"But", Miranda said confidently as she reached out her hand to touch Gordos. "I realized that I always want you in my life. Like we said that day of the video shoot", she said motioning to the picture. "I need you as my friend and I want to be there for you."  
  
Gordo looked her in the eye. "I know what you mean. We promised to always be there for each other and we haven't been doing a great job."  
  
She smiled. "Things have been better with Lizzie, but I think as you like to say we have he whole girl connection thing. You and I just need to make sure that we make time for us too. I realize that things need to change, but there are some things that never should."  
  
Gordo agreed and squeezed her hand back. "Miranda, you realize how special you are, don't you? You know how fun and creative you are. . ."  
  
Miranda shrugged. "I guess."  
  
"I wouldn't have been your friend for so long if you weren't", he joked. "But really, though I don't say it a lot, you're smart and beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have you. Even Ethan." Gordo had gotten it out. He felt better now.  
  
Miranda, though touched at his words, was getting uncomfortable. She threw a pillow at Gordo to ease the tension. "Stop please", she giggled. "Maybe we should go before things get too mushy."  
  
Both rose from the bed, happy with the outcome of the their conversation. Sure things were different, but they would work out their differences. The threesome would find a way to remain best friends.  
  
Gordo laughed heartily, his mind a million miles away.  
  
"What?" Miranda asked. "What is it?" she demanded.  
  
"Too funny for words", Gordo spit out. He was practically holding his sides from laughing so hard. "I was trying to imagine what would happen if we ever started dating."  
  
Miranda shook her head and joined in on the laughter. "We'd totally kill each other. Hands down, I'd give it an hour tops. Now let's go before Lizzie gets tired of waiting for us." 


	14. Ch 14, Rolling Along

Changes, For Better or Worse?  
  
A/N-Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. And yes, I do feel loved! This story is wrapping up. I only have a few more chapters after this one, so I should get to finish it this weekend. Warning-This chapter is way short and not too exciting.  
  
Chapter 14-Rolling Along  
  
"I think I'm getting it Lizzie", Ethan yelled as he rolled by ever so slowly.  
  
Lizzie smiled. She had been trying to teach Ethan to roller blade for the past two hours. Finally, he was starting to catch on. For someone who was so coordinated at other sports, she wasn't getting why this was so difficult.  
  
"Lizzie HELP!" Ethan screamed as he somehow managed to trip over a crack, or maybe his own feet, and land on his already sore butt.  
  
She couldn't help but giggle as she skated over to help him. "Well it's the thought that counts Ethan, you know that you wanted to do this for Miranda." Lizzie reached out her hand and pulled him up.  
  
Ethan looked sheepish. "Sorry I'm so horrible. Miranda tried to teach me, but I think she finally gave up."  
  
Lizzie shook her head. "Don't worry, you're getting better. You'll be fine. Just don't try anything fancy."  
  
Ethan kissed Lizzie on the cheek. "Thanks Lizzie. You're the best."  
  
Five months ago, Lizzie would have been over the moon if Ethan had kissed her like that. Weird. Now it was nothing more than a friendly gesture.  
  
"You're welcome. Now c'mon---they should be here any minute. One more time around the path", she prodded.  
  
Ethan nodded and set off hesitantly. He couldn't afford any more bumps and bruises today. As it was, he was going to wind up sitting on an inflatable donut for a week if he wasn't careful.  
  
"Oh Ethan", Lizzie called out after him. "What about Kate and Claire? Are they coming?"  
  
Ethan's smile turned devilish. "I told them I wanted to apologize and stuff and of course they ate it right up, so they'll be here in time to see the action. If only they don't see me crash and burn." "I think it'll be okay. You'll see." Lizzie was pretty sure of herself.  
  
Ethan once more set on his way.  
  
"Oh and Ethan", Lizzie called. "Good luck!" 


	15. Ch 15, Romancing Miranda

Changes, For Better or Worse?  
  
A/N-Well here's the big chapter you've all been waiting for. It's not the final one, there is at least one more after this. I apologize for all cheese, but I meant for this story to have a happy ending and for all loose ends to get tied up, so hence the cheese. I live in my own little fantasy world and like to pretend they all lived happily ever after.  
  
Chapter 15- Romancing Miranda  
  
"Gordo", Miranda complained. "I am not wearing that." Miranda eyed the blindfold that Gordo was holding in his hand.  
  
Gordo blocked the entrance to the park. "I'm under strict orders not to take you in unless you're wearing this", he said motioning to the blindfold.  
  
She eyed Gordo warily. "You know I'm faster than you and could run right by you if I wanted to", she challenged.  
  
He did know. "I know, but I also know you won't. Be a good sport. I've got your back and I wouldn't let anything bad happen."  
  
Miranda smiled. She knew it was the truth, but she still didn't know what Lizzie and Gordo had in store for her. "Okay, I'll wear the dumb blindfold."  
  
Gordo secured the blindfold and when he was positive Miranda couldn't see a thing he led her into the park. Yep, everything was as it should be. There was Lizzie hiding nearby, and he could see what looked like Kate and Claire huddled behind a tree across the way. He led Miranda to the agreed spot, stopped, and flashed the signal.  
  
Miranda was confused, but okay with that. "Gordo?" she called as she reached out. "Gordo?" she called again as she flailed her arms out around her reaching for anything. "So much for having my back", she muttered good- naturedly.  
  
Now someone was at her back and removing her blindfold and she was pretty sure it wasn't Gordo. Miranda reached behind her and was met with a handful of hair. She knew that hair.  
  
Ethan removed the blindfold and turned Miranda around to face him. "Hey there", he said quietly. He was pretty nervous now that everything was happening.  
  
"Hey", she breathed back. "What's going on? Where did Gordo go?"  
  
"He disappeared", Ethan shrugged. "Wait a sec, I've got something for you." Ethan, still in his skates, skated cautiously to the bench and retrieved something. He skated back to her, hand outstretched.  
  
"These are for you", he offered.  
  
Miranda was speechless. In his hand was a bouquet of wildflowers that he had obviously picked himself. They were her favorites; sure they weren't expensive like roses, but that's why she liked them. They were wild and all over the place, a bit like her.  
  
"Here", Ethan said holding them out to her. "Like the ones you picked on the hill the other night."  
  
Their hands met in the middle and both felt the small shock that passed between them when they touched ever so slightly. Miranda took the flowers and blushed.  
  
All of a sudden realization hit. "Wait Ethan, you're skating. You don't like skating and you're not even falling down!" she gushed.  
  
Ethan looked her in the eyes. "I practiced with a little help from a friend. For you, so we could spend time together."  
  
She smiled warmly. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. But why?" If Miranda's heart wasn't lying to her and this wasn't a dream, she knew why, but she needed to be sure.  
  
He knew this was the time to tell her. "Because Miranda, I like you, ya know, really like you and I like spending time with you."  
  
"I like you too", Miranda chimed in excitedly, barely giving him a chance to finish his own thoughts. "A lot."  
  
"You do?" Ethan beamed. "Cause I was wondering Sanchez if maybe you wanted to go out for real sometime-just us."  
  
Miranda tried to absorb what he was saying to her, but she was having a hard time containing herself and her crazy emotions. She giggled. "Of course Craft, just name the time."  
  
Ethan reached down to stroke her silky black hair behind her ear so he could study her beautiful face. "Good. I've been wanting to ask you that for awhile, but I was kinda unsure of your answer."  
  
She looked at Ethan nervously. "I thought I was the only one that felt that way. What about you and Claire?"  
  
Ethan rolled his eyes as he stroked Miranda's cheek. "All you need to know is that Claire came on to me and Lizzie and Gordon, though they meant well, came up at the wrong time."  
  
"Oh", Miranda mouthed quietly as she bit her lip. She was now completely lost in Ethan's touch and was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on anything else.  
  
"And to set the record straight", Ethan went on. "I was never using you."  
  
Miranda stretched on to her tiptoes, since Ethan was even taller on skates, and gazed into his blue eyes as best she could. "I never believed that anyway", she said breathily.  
  
"Um hmm", Ethan answered his mind elsewhere. "Would you mind if I um, kissed you right now?"  
  
Miranda leaned up and in. "Not if I kiss you first", she challenged.  
  
Ethan put his arms around Miranda's waist and lifted her up slightly to reach him. As their lips came together, his rough boyish ones and her soft pink ones, they knew that this was just a first kiss of many to come.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Miranda pulled away reluctantly. "You're too tall. I'm getting a neck cramp. Either let me put my skates on or take yours off."  
  
"That's real romantic Sanchez", Ethan laughed. "I give you the best kiss of my life and that's all you can say."  
  
Miranda went to the nearby bench to put on her own skates. "It was nice", she agreed. "But I don't think it was the best you can do."  
  
Ethan sat on the bench next to her. "Well practice does make perfect ya know."  
  
She giggled. "I'm betting we'll find out. Now come here." Miranda grabbed him by the shirt and pulled her to him. Their lips meeting again, but now with a familiarity that was new to them but altogether pleasurable.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Aww, How cute are they?" Lizzie had watched the entire scene unfold along with Gordo. It was so cute and romantic and perfect. She was glad things had worked out between Ethan and Miranda.  
  
Gordo grabbed Lizzie and pulled her back behind the true they were watching from. "Shhh, it's kind of private don't you think. Do you want somebody watching us make out?"  
  
"Of course not Gordo", Lizzie said huffily. "But this is just like a movie. Girl and guy become friends, girl likes guy, guy likes girl, and now girl and guy are hot and heavy. And better yet, Kate and Claire watched the whole thing. Should be all over school on Monday."  
  
"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Miranda and Ethan seem good together, but we don't know what's going to happen. You just need to let things happen naturally."  
  
Lizzie caught Gordo's eye. "I do, do I?" Lizzie said mischievously as she pulled Gordo to sit on the ground with her. "Well let's just let things happen smart guy", she teased.  
  
"Gladly", Gordo returned as he moved in to kiss Lizzie. "If they need practice then so do we." 


	16. Ch 16, Happily Ever After THE END

Changes, For Better or Worse?  
  
A/N-So here it is my last chapter. It's sad, but I'm also happy because I finished my first Lizzie fanfic. I'm trying to write more and I am currently working on a Matt/Miranda fic set in the future, but I've been having writers block lately. I also have a few more ideas and I really really want to write a good Larry Tudgeman fic. If anyone has any ideas, please email me. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 16-Happily Ever After  
  
Time had flown by. It was already winter and Miranda and Ethan had been seeing each other for two whole months and they still liked each other much to Miranda's amazement.  
  
Things were good. Lizzie and her were better friends than ever and Gordo and her were keeping their promise to make time for each other.  
  
A lot of the rest of the time she spent on homework and with Ethan. Who was she kidding, she wasn't one of those helpless girls who needed to spend all her time with her boyfriend, but they did see each other an awful lot. And when they weren't together they were on the phone.  
  
And Lizzie and Gordo were still together too. Sometimes the four of them went on double dates or just hung together like now.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda had wanted to go to the mall to look for dresses for an upcoming dance, but Gordo and Ethan had wanted to look at video games instead. It was fine with Miranda and Lizzie, it was so much easier to shop without the guys around and Gordo appreciated having another guy to talk to other than Lizzie's little brother Matt.  
  
"Miranda", Ethan called. "Over here."  
  
Miranda and Lizzie had just finished buying their dresses and were surprised to see their guys waiting outside the store, sprawled out on a bench, bags in tow. They giggled at the guys and the bags full of video games that they had obviously just purchased.  
  
"You know", Lizzie pointed out. "You guys are such total hypocrites. You complain about us and shopping", she said as she motioned to her bag. "But you guys are seriously just as bad."  
  
"How many games did you get Ethan?" Miranda asked innocently.  
  
Ethan refused to look her in the eye. "One or two", he said guiltily.  
  
She took the bag from him and peered inside. "It's funny how one or two looks and awful lot like four."  
  
Gordo laughed. "He made me look good, I only bought two this time."  
  
"And what about you guys?" Ethan asked. "I bet you bought more than dresses."  
  
Miranda was caught. "Well. . .I, um. . .they had the coolest earrings and these really cute pajamas on sale."  
  
Ethan looked at Gordo. "I thought so."  
  
"Don't look at me", Gordo sighed and turned to Ethan. "You're new to the group. I've been stuck with these two all my life."  
  
"And you survived?" Ethan questioned.  
  
"So far", Gordo deadpanned.  
  
Lizzie whacked Gordo in the gut with her shopping bag. "Hey", she complained. "We're not that bad."  
  
Gordo grabbed Lizzie and pulled her closer to him. "No you're not. I was just kidding."  
  
Ethan gave Miranda a little nod. "I guess you're not too bad yourself", he teased.  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes. "Gee thanks Craft", she said leaning over to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Keep this up and those will be few and far between", she said giving him her best stern look, which was cut short by the sound of her rumbling stomach.  
  
"Uh guys, can we hit the food court?" Miranda asked. "I'm starved."  
  
"If there's one thing you can count on it's Miranda's stomach", Gordo joked.  
  
Miranda pushed Gordo gently. "You should talk. You eat way more than me."  
  
"I do not", Gordo retorted. "You pack it away like no other Sanchez."  
  
"Well at least I don't eat peanut butter banana sandwiches for breakfast", Miranda countered.  
  
"Will you guys cut it out already?" Lizzie admonished them like a mother talking to her two squabbling children. "No bickering. I'm hungry too. Let's go."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked in front with Miranda and Ethan close behind. Both couples were hand in hand.  
  
Miranda looked around happily at her friends and boyfriend. Things were different. Sure, the group was usually a foursome instead of a three now. It was good. They were maturing, learning and evolving. It was a slow process, but they were young.  
  
Who knew what the future would bring exactly? Miranda sometimes thought Lizzie and Gordo would be together forever, but she wasn't so sure about her and Ethan. She liked him enough but Miranda wasn't about to commit herself to one guy anytime soon, she had a lot of guys to meet and date in her time. Ethan was her first real boyfriend and that was special, but he was also a friend. And if and when they broke up, they'd find a way to remain friends as hard as it might be.  
  
But it was okay, because as corny as it was they all had each other and that's one thing Miranda was positive of in a world of uncertainty.  
  
They each had a long road ahead of them, three and a half years of high school, college, careers, families, etc. They were still in the ninth grade after all, but no matter what happened they would find a way to get by.  
  
They had each other's back and that was good enough for Miranda. She was finally glad to be home.  
  
THE END  
Please review. Thanks for reading and for all your support. 


	17. Epilogue Part 1, Pictures of the Past

Changes, For Better or Worse?  
  
A/N-Hey everyone. Thanks for your great reviews, but I lied. I thought I was done, but I'm back. The story is finished as written, but I decided to write an epilogue set in the future that will tell you what happens to everyone- Miranda, Lizzie, Gordo and Ethan. It's basically Miranda looking at pictures of the past and through that you learn what happens. Do the couples stay together? What careers do they choose? I hope you like it. It will be in two parts  
  
Epilogue Part 1-Pictures to the Past  
  
Miranda sat fingering the pages of her scrapbook, a flood of forgotten memories returning with each passing picture. The earliest pictures were of her and Lizzie, sisters to the end. Playing with Barbies, dressing up Beanie Babies, swimming lessons at the town pool, having sleepovers. They couldn't be more than seven or eight. Miranda couldn't help but notice how precious and innocent they looked. For those two girls, their world had been uncomplicated and perfect.  
  
She smiled happily and turned the page. Next was when Gordo joined the group. The pictures were mostly from junior high. The Three Musketeers. At Coaster Kingdom, their favorite amusement park. She laughed as she remembered Gordo's fear of the Annihilator, the park's fastest roller coaster, and how he'd been so scared he had thrown up all over some girl whose name she could no longer remember.  
  
Miranda continued to flip the pages. More junior high memories--Gordo's music video, The Digital Bean, school dances, her horrific school play. Fortunately for her and her career, Miranda wasn't such a bad actress now. Amazing what a few lessons could do.  
  
"What are you doing honey?" a voice interrupted her.  
  
"Just looking through some old things", she said wistfully. "Reliving the past", Miranda said looking up at her fiancée. She looked down at her hand and saw her gleaming silver diamond ring. She, Miranda Isabella Sanchez, was engaged to be married. She watched him walk out of the room, busy as usual with his work.  
  
She went back to her scrapbook. More pictures of her, Lizzie and Gordo. At the beach, now that was a day she remembered and the day that she first realized Lizzie and Gordo really liked each other as more than just friends. They'd been in the eighth grade and just hanging out as usual, but Lizzie and Gordo had gotten into this big all out splash war and well nothing happened really, but the looks on their faces had been so obvious that Miranda would have been blind to miss it.  
  
Miranda traced her finger over their smiling faces. Who would have thought they'd now be married and parents to a beautiful baby girl? Her name was Brianna Isabella Gordon. The Isabella part was named after her. She hadn't been able to hold back the tears when Lizzie and Gordo told her and asked her to be the Godmother. She didn't know if she was ready for the responsibility, but of course she accepted. Brianna was the center of her parents and grandparents' universe and probably the most spoiled eight- month in the world. And to be sure, Miranda had played her part in that.  
  
Miranda flipped forward a few pages until she reached high school. Freshman year, she thought fondly. A year that had started off so badly had turned out so well. Ethan had entered her life and became her other best friend AND her boyfriend. The pictures spoke for themselves, Miranda and Ethan rollerblading hand in hand, their weekly movie night at Lizzie's house, hanging at the mall. Her life had changed when she got to know Ethan. Miranda had gained more confidence and more focus. She started to grow up.  
  
Ethan Craft. Ethan, along with Lizzie and Gordo had supported her through every major decision in her life. Like when Miranda decided that she wanted to be a performer, and pursue singing and acting. She started taking voice lessons, dances lessons, acting lessons and auditioned for every part in town. Her parents hadn't been thrilled. They couldn't understand why she would want to waste her life in such a dead end job. So few make it they warned her. There are too many risks and no stability for a life. Get a real job. That's what her parents said anyway.  
  
But not from Lizzie, Gordo and Ethan. They had supported her through all her career choices, even when they actually were crazy. And she had done the same with them. When Gordo went off to become the next big director and when Ethan decided he wanted to teach. He wanted to help kids like himself, because he had learned later on that all along when he was having trouble with school it was because he had a learning disorder that his teachers had never discovered. They just assumed he was stupid, but once Ethan got counseling he became determined to "teach the youth of America." And to help the kids who fell through the cracks.  
  
And Lizzie well, let's just say Lizzie had surprised them all. Miranda had always known Lizzie to want to help people; that was her greatest gift. But even she had been shocked when Lizzie called her and told her she was going Pre Med. Dr. Elizabeth Brooke McGuire-Gordon, Pediatrician. It made sense when you thought about it, but this was the same girl who once said during a conversation about career choices, "Blood makes me kinda squirmy."  
  
The memories continued to flow as Miranda kept going. She slowed and sighed when she reached a particular picture from junior year. There was Lizzie and Gordo as happy as ever and there was Miranda and Ethan. That picture marked their last dance as an official couple. They had broken up that very night. It wasn't anyones fault, but things had just fallen apart. They wanted different things, were attracted to different people. They were tired of the same old same old. College was coming quickly and neither wanted to be stuck in a long distance relationship. Both had made mistakes that they didn't really regret. Miranda had accidentally kissed Larry and Ethan was falling for Parker.  
  
She remembered that night so vividly. As much as Miranda had wanted her and Ethan's relationship to end, a part of her wasn't ready for it to be over. She was so comfortable with him; she needed him. He'd been her rock for two years. Miranda had been a mess for days afterwards, crying and all that typical girl stuff. She never knew getting over a first love could be so tough.  
  
Rocky at first, Miranda and Ethan had learned to adapt. They slowly found a way to become friends again, as they had promised each other they would before the breakup. Of course certain topics were off limits, but by the middle of senior year they could finally hang together as friends, with a minimal amount of awkwardness.  
  
Miranda flipped the pages of the later half of high school. Lizzie and Gordo were always there, as usual the constants in her life. Ethan was there too--with Parker, but not like before. And there was Miranda with other boyfriends--Larry Tudgeman, and some other guys long forgotten.  
  
Her eyes fell to a picture of herself grinning wildly and holding an envelope for all the world to see. That had been a special day. Miranda didn't usually take pictures of just her, but in this one she was holding her future. She was holding her acceptance letter to the Julliard School of Music. She had tried out on a whim and amazingly had gotten in. She was off to New York City for college, a scary but exciting prospect.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo had been there holding her hand when she opened the thick envelope. Right afterwards she'd phoned Ethan and he told her of his acceptance to the University of Arizona on a partial sports scholarship. Miranda had screamed directly into the phone when he told her, which caused Ethan to claim he had been deaf for days afterwards.  
  
Next was prom. Lizzie and Gordo and Miranda and Ethan. No, they hadn't gotten back together, but neither had been dating anyone else so they had gone together for old time sake, once more before they all went off their separate ways. It had been fun, not in a romantic way, but fun nevertheless. Dancing the night away---forgetting about everything else.  
  
Then college had been upon them. Lizzie and Gordo, inseparable as usual had both decided on USC. Ethan was off to Arizona and her to New York. College was an experience. New friends, new city, classes, intense rehearsals, auditions, and working as a waitress in her down time.  
  
Miranda dated off and on. She'd met Rick who also studied at Julliard, the next in line of her serious boyfriends. But that fell apart after eight months when Miranda found him in bed with someone else. She moved on.  
  
She visited Lizzie and Gordo at USC when she could and was there when Gordo finally popped the question their junior year. Not directly in the room of course, but Gordo had planned it during her visit knowing full well that she'd be almost as excited as Lizzie.  
  
Miranda also visited Ethan and his new girlfriend in Arizona. She was nice enough and they seemed to be in love from what she could tell.  
  
She allowed herself to breeze by the pictures from the end of college. Those days were fresher in Miranda's mind. Graduation had been eventful. Miranda had decided to move to LA to pursue her dream. She'd been in a few small plays in New York, but that was where her luck had run out. One of her professors had even hooked her up with a possible Hollywood agent.  
  
Lizzie started medical school and Gordo was ready to become a big hotshot director. The wedding was to take place after Lizzie had survived her first year of med school and wasn't quite so stressed. Ethan stayed in Arizona with his girlfriend Kelly. He found a teaching job and was happy there, a bit to Miranda's dismay. Not that he didn't deserve every happiness, but he wasn't allowed to meet his soulmate before her. Little did Miranda know.  
  
Time progressed. Lizzie and Gordo married, Ethan announced his engagement to Kelly, Miranda landed some small movie roles, Gordo made his first "real" film and Lizzie finally graduated.  
  
She closed the book. That was where the scrapbook ended. The last two years were not in there; they were separate. So much had happened.  
  
Where could she begin? 


	18. Epilogue Part 2, The Past Two Years

Changes, For Better or Worse?  
  
A/N-This will really be the end now. Enjoy and Review please!  
  
Epilogue Part 2- The Past Two Years  
  
The past two years had been one big blur. Mostly because of him.  
  
Miranda heard familiar noises from the next room. Pen on paper, his sigh of frustration, the soft music he always played when he worked to soothe his nerves.  
  
"Sweetie", she called. "Why don't you take a break?"  
  
"I can't", he called back. "The kids just aren't getting it."  
  
"Please", Miranda begged. "Looking at my scrapbook made me sad and lonely."  
  
He came into the room and eyed her strangely. "They were mostly good memories. Why are you sad?"  
  
"Because Ethan, we're old." She picked up the book and threw it on his lap as he sat down. "This", she said pointing "was so long ago."  
  
Ethan fingered the loosely bound heavily worn album of their lives. "Randa- we're only twenty seven", he said logically.  
  
Miranda smiled. "I know", she said curling into his lap. "I just wanted you to take a break from grading those papers. You work too hard", she murmured as she kissed his temple, losing herself in her thoughts.  
  
How had this all happened? How had she ended up engaged to Ethan? Well, it had started two years ago when Ethan called her up, as upset as she'd ever heard him. He had broken off his engagement saying that it wasn't right, something was missing. He didn't know what to do with himself. Miranda had convinced him to give LA a try, that there were plenty of problem kids here he could save.  
  
Ethan came and crashed with her for a while and well, things just happened. After being apart for the better part of four years, as corny as it was, absence had made the heart grow fonder. Miranda and Ethan wanted to be together again and now it felt right. Everything fell into place.  
  
They were comfortable with each other, best friends and they knew what they had was real. Both had seriously dated others, loved others and knew what else was out there. No matter how much they resisted at first, they always ended up back in each other's arms when all was said and done. That's where they were happiest.  
  
And a few months ago, they'd finally gotten engaged much to everyone elses, particularly Lizzie and Gordo's relief.  
  
Miranda listened to the incredible sound of his voice as he vented his frustrations.  
  
"No matter how hard I try, the kids don't care and they don't get it. It's like the last thing they want to do is learn."  
  
"Uh sweetie", she said gingerly. "You weren't exactly into school either in junior high. None of us were, except Gordo."  
  
"I know", Ethan said. "Who would ever believe that I, Ethan Craft, would become a junior high English teacher, champion of education?"  
  
"Me", she said laying her head to rest on his chest.  
  
"And who would have thought", he continued "That Hillridge Junior High's worst actress would now be a regular on prime time television?", he said softly kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Me", she said again, this time laughing as she nudged him.  
  
"And", Ethan started again. "Who would've thought that we'd end up getting married someday?"  
  
Miranda sat up and rolled her eyes. "You done yet?"  
  
"No", he said laughing. "Not at all. I forgot to tell you I invited Kate to the wedding. I thought it was only right since she pushed us together in the first place." That was sure to get Miranda riled up.  
  
"She's not coming to any wedding of mine. Besides, I think she's over you by now." Miranda patted his arm reassuringly after delivering the blow to his fragile ego.  
  
"Tables have turned. My kids think I've been lying to them about you. They can't understand why a "hottie television star" like you would want to marry a plain old school teacher like me", he noted.  
  
"Two months", she said wiggling her fingers excitedly in Ethan's face.  
  
"To what?", he joked intertwining his fingers with her own.  
  
"Until I become Mrs. Miranda. . . Sanchez", she said finally. After discussions, it had been decided by both that legally she was not taking his name. Career wise it made things easier. She had already made a name for herself and Miranda Sanchez was a better stage name. Ethan, as usual, had understood.  
  
"Well, on paper I'll be Miranda Sanchez, but in my heart I'll ALWAYS be Miranda Craft", she said melodramatically, a small giggle escaping her lips.  
  
"That's it. I've heard enough from you", Ethan said moving in for the attack. He tickled her relentlessly as she fell backwards on the couch, fits of uncontrollable laughter spilling from her insides.  
  
He tickled her sides as Miranda fought to regain her breath. "Please", she said. "I'll be good. Truce."  
  
Ethan eased up and scooped her into his arms, Miranda's own immediately moving to wrap around his neck. They reached in for a long lingering mind numbing kiss, losing themselves in the sensations.  
  
As they pulled apart, as usual, neither could remember what they had been arguing about, even though it had been in fun. She let out the breath she had been holding.  
  
"I should get back to work", he said.  
  
"No. Stay awhile", Miranda said resting her head back on his chest. Her eyes were heavy and she could feel herself drifting off quickly. She murmured contently when she felt Ethan's arms wrap around her tighter, a signal that he'd given in.  
  
"Okay---for a few minutes", he said.  
  
But she could tell by the sound of his breathing he was drifting off as well.  
  
Miranda's eyes fluttered closed. As she drifted off one thought crossed her mind. First love, it really did last forever. And nothing could ever change that.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
